


Revenge

by AnakinCaffrey



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angel!Neal, Fanart, Fire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinCaffrey/pseuds/AnakinCaffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been working on a new fic in which Neal's an angel, but Peter's a human. (It'll inevitably be Neal/Peter, lol.) I'm writing the story to its entirety before posting it and I'm expecting it to be about 20 chapters. I'm not posting it yet because I don't want to abandon it partway through and disappoint anyone who <i>might</i> actually like it. I want it to be complete, so it'll be a while before it's posted. I still have yet to think of a title for it, too. This particular image is one in which Neal's been severely angered and is looking for revenge. Here, he discovers a new ability he didn't realize he had.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on a new fic in which Neal's an angel, but Peter's a human. (It'll inevitably be Neal/Peter, lol.) I'm writing the story to its entirety before posting it and I'm expecting it to be about 20 chapters. I'm not posting it yet because I don't want to abandon it partway through and disappoint anyone who _might_ actually like it. I want it to be complete, so it'll be a while before it's posted. I still have yet to think of a title for it, too. This particular image is one in which Neal's been severely angered and is looking for revenge. Here, he discovers a new ability he didn't realize he had.


End file.
